Apparences
by Elsy
Summary: Harry Potter disparait pour revenir 6 semaines plus tard plus que changé. De quel bord est-il à présent?[SLASH]-début du 2eme chapitre-
1. Prologue

  
** Auteure : ** Elsy   
** Titre : ** Apparences   
** Genre : ** Um…pas encore trouvé! ^^;;   
** Spoilers : ** Les quatre premiers tomes.   
** Avertissement : ** PG pour le moment, mais je pense que ça va monter pour les autres chapitres et il y aura peut-être des slashs...   
** Résumé : ** " The boy who lived " a disparu…mais il revient plus que changé. Qu'est-il arrivé à notre héro? (Ce résumé est pire que les autres! :P)   
** Disclaimer : ** Rien à moi, tout à JKR et cie.   
** Note : ** Que dire de cette fic? Um…il est écrit à trois heures du matin, quand je suis capable d'écrire et que j'ai des idées bizarres. Ce début vient de null part, ça me tentait juste d'écrire _ " Le ciel était rouge, rouge comme le sang qui se versait dessous. " _ . Le titre? Eh bien je continue à me demander d'où il est sortit... :P L'histoire n'a pas encore d'intrigue ni rien de planifié et ne me regardez pas comme ça, essayez donc, VOUS, d'écrire quelque chose qui a du sens à trois heures du matin...ahem, bon. En résumé, cette fic va vers null part, mais il y a des idées qui germent dans ma tête alors il y aura certainement une suite! Maintenant, essayer de lire ce que mon cerveau vomit à trois heures A.M.!   
  


~*~*~ 

  
  


** Prologue **

  
  


Le ciel était rouge, rouge comme le sang qui se versait dessous. 

Des flashs l'illuminaient sans interruption. 

En-dessous, une battaille se déchaînait, une battaille pour la dominance, pour la vengeance, pour un seul garçon. 

Le tranquille petit Privet Drive n'était plus. 

À la place, il y avait un combat entre des figures habillées de robes noires, certaines masquées, d'autres non. Devant une maison en particulier, la quatrième de Privet Drive, ils se battaient avec de minces bâtons de bois vernis qui lançaient des étincelles de toutes couleurs. Quelques-uns se faisaient toucher et tombaient pour rejoindre ceux déjà au sol. 

À la fenêtre de la maison, un adolescent assistait à la scène, impuissant. Il était en sécurité dans la résidence qui semblait être protégée d'un bouclier invisible qui absorbait chaque rai de lumière qui lui était dirigé. 

Les habitants de la rue étaient restés dans leur demeure et, à leur fenêtre aussi, contemplaient ce chaos. 

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. En ce samedi, le soleil s'était levé comme d'habitude, le facteur et le livreur avaient passé à la même heure que d'habitude, la famille du 4 de Privet Drive dormait encore paisiblement comme à chaque fin de semaine et, comme à l'accoutumé, Harry Potter était déjà réveillé. 

Ce qui ne s'était pas passé comme à la normal, s'était la vive douleur que l'adolescent avait éprouvé à sa cicatrice. Cette douleur avait été encore plus insupportable que la migraine permanente dont le jeune sorcier avait souffert depuis la fin du mois de juin. 

Voldemort n'avait pas attendu pour reprendre sa montée au pouvoir. Il avait été très actif au cours des dernières semaines, recrutant Death Eater et tuant opposant au passage. Les cauchemars ne cessaient de hanter Harry chaque nuit et il était certain qu'à ce rithme, il finirait par devenir fou. 

Un autre jet de lumière argenté toucha le dôme invisible, faisant légèrement trembler la maison. 

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? La seconde chose anormale de la journée avait été qu'une vague d'énergie avait passé à travers la maison, réveillant définitivement tout le monde, puis, plus rien, absolument rien. Après, tout s'était déroulé normalement. 

Harry n'avait rien soupçonné, pensant que c'était son imagination. Le matin et le début de l'après-midi s'était passé de façon banal, rien de bien spécial, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait même presque plus mal. 

C'était vers la fin de l'après-midi que tout avait basculé. 

L'adolescent avait été devant la maison, en train de tailler les roses quand ils étaient arrivés. Une cinquentaine de Death Eaters vêtus de noir étaient apparus devant le 4 de Privet Drive. Harry avait immédiatement entendu des cris venant de la maison dans laquelle les Dursley paniquaient. Sa première pensée avait été : " Merde! Ils m'ont trouvé! ", avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il était rentré dans la chambre en trombe et avait pris sa baguette magique dans sa malle. Se demandant pourquoi les soldats de Voldemort n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans la maison, il était resortit pour contempler la rue détruite. 

D'autre sorciers étaient apparus et avaient repoussé les partisants de Voldemort. Le combat était féroce et nombreux étaient déjà au sol. 

Il avait voulu les rejoindre, pour venger la mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric et celle de tout ceux qu'ils avait tués, mais il avait été arreté au trottoir; un mur invisible l'avait empêché de passer. Il avait frappé désespérément sur la paroie qui le retenait, attirant l'attention des combattants. Aussitôt, une mirade de sorts avaient été jetée. Attendant une douleur quelconque, Harry avait couvert son visage de ses bras, mais rien n'arriva. Il avait alors doucement réouvert les yeux pour se rendre compte que les Death Eaters continuaient à essayer de lui jeter des sortillèges malgré le bouclier invisible qui bloquait tout. 

Un des sorciers qui le défendaient, sûrement un Aurore, lui avait alors crié de rentrer dans la maison. Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, il s'était résigné à tourner dos aux cris et explosions pour se réfugier à l'intérieur. Les Dursley étaient invisibles, " Sûrement cachés dans un placart… " pensa avec faible amusement l'adolescent. Devenant plus sombre, il s'était ensuite posté à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour observer de ses tristes yeux émeraudes la bataille. 

Il semblait que le côté du Bien gagnait. Ils avaient nettement l'avantage et faisaient en sorte qu'aucun des Death Eaters n'avaient réussi à aller à plus de trois mètres du dôme de protection. 

Pourtant, un des soldats de Voldemort faisait son chemin à travers le champs de bataille, se rapprochant dangereusement sans avoir de problème avec les aurores qui tentait vainement de lui barrer le passage. Il était si puissant que presque toute l'attention des forces de la Lumière fut sur lui, donnant le champs libre aux autres Death Eaters. La figure masquée atteingnit finalement le dôme, lançant des sorts pour tenter de briser ce dernier et tuer les sorciers qui essayaient de le neutraliser. Un rai argenté eu enfin raison du mur qui se dissipa en faisant trembler la demeure qu'il protégeait. 

Harry fut paralysé et continua à fixer la scène de ses yeux horrifiés. 

Les quelques aurores qui n'avaient pas les mains pleines essayèrent de partir à la poursuite du Death Eater mais découvrirent vite qu'un nouveau bouclier avait enfermé la maison dans le danger. Ils essayèrent de le briser, mais ne purent que regarder, impuissants, le sorcier solitaire qui marchait calmement vers l'entrée du quatre de Privet Drive, pour finalement disparaître à l'intérieur après avoir détruit la porte. 

Harry Potter disparut avant même que le combat ait prit fin et la marque des Ténèbres illumina le ciel avant que le soleil ait fini de se coucher. 

  
  


** ~fin du prologue~ **

  
  
Ta-dam! ^.^ Fini! Restez pour la suite car c'est sûre qu'elle arrivera dans une semaine ou deux; le quart est déjà écrit! 

Mon français est mauvais et ce texte n'est pas beta-é; je suis toujours à la recherche de beta reader, il y a-t-il des intéressés? 

Pour le moment, les reviews sont la seule chose qui me tiennent en vie! *puppy face* siouplait, pesez sur le petit bouton en dessous écrivez quelques mots si vous voulez la suite!!!! 

  
  
  
Elsy~ 

  



	2. Résultats

Le sondage est maintenant "fermé"! Merci pour vos votes. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas les slashs et ceux qui veulent de l'action, mais c'est le choix numéro 2 qui le remporte avec 17 votes contre 13 votes(si j'ai bien compté! Sinon, je suis désolée et de toute façon, le 2 a une très nette avance). Je vais essayer de vous concocter quelque chose de bien avec tout ça et je vais m'efforcer pour mettre un peu d'action(je suis pas très expérimentée de ce côté là alors… :P). 

Le prochain chapitre et les autres qui vont arriver vont être… _ différents _ . Alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de grandiose là! ^^;; 

Et une annonce : LE SLASH NE SERA SÛREMENT PAS DRACO/HARRY!!!!! Désolée pour les ceux qui espéraient de ce côté là, c'est pas encore sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ça va aller dans cette direction... pas que je ne les aime pas ensemble, NON! Ils sont FAIT l'un pour l'autre! lol, désolée pour les personnes qui n'aime pas ça, vous pouvez arrêter de lire ici. Personnellement, c'est mon couple préféré, mais il y a tellement de slash entre eux sur ff.net! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en rajouter un autre, je vais tenter un couple plus rare(pas si rare que ça mais pas aussi populaire que le fameux D/H!). Et il y aura plus d'un couple(slash)! Peut-être même un triangle… mais je ne sais pas encore…en tout cas, je vais me taire maintenant et continuer à écrire le prochain chapitre! 

  
Un gros merci à : 

** vaness **, ** Khellar ** (ma beta!!!^^), ** Csame ** , ** varda ** , ** ZOÏD ** (suspence? Vraiment?^__^), ** mymy **, ** Cygnore **, **Ocane Potter **, ** Magic Dream ** ,** chen **, ** Vinéa ** (gris? J'ai lu quelque fic comme ça, mais disons que j'ai des idée pour une histoire complètement différente avec un Gray!Harry dedans et pour _ Apparences _ , mon ptit Harry vas devoir aller avec le gros méchant voldy pour que la fic marche, désolée!) , **Patmol ** , ** celina **, ** Amy Potter **, ** Wynzar ** ( :P, non, la tâche n'était pas facile, il y a eu BEAUCOUP de pression! lol, merci pour l'encouragement!^__^), ** Tiffany **, ** Cedokun **, ** majandrasly** (j'espère avoir bien écrit ton nick!), ** Guenhwyvar** (dsl, j'ai déjà une beta, mais merci pour l'offre! Pas de Dark!Harry? Ah ben je suis désolée de te décevoir... -_-...en passant, j'aime ton penname!) , ** Tanya Dinocrisi01 **, **sarari **, ** Ly Tsu **, ** célé **, ** Elava (t'inquiète pas, notre ptit Harry va pas être fou!...en tout cas, pas beaucoup! ^^;;)**, ** léo **, ** Olivier** , ** ..... ** (tu as un nick très... spécial! lol), ** Norvatis**, **flore**, **galaad**(aaaah!{ceci n'est pas un cri} Un fervent haïsseur de slash! lol, je suis très désolée de te décevoir...ma fic va vraiment être TRÈS slash...*soupir* je viens de perdre un autre lecteur!-_-), **dumbledore**(c'est un bon avis! Mais moi, mon opinion sur les fanfics est que TOUT peut arriver, même les choses les plus farfelues! C'est ça une fanfic, non? Aller exploiter son imagination pour trouver des scènes impossibles et des situations tordues!( je me répète là!:P) en tout cas, ton avis est aussi valide que le mien!), **Miaka**, **Cacile**, **.Moa.**, **Malissandre**, **Kochka**, **audrey**(*bave* ('_-))!!! 

Merci à vous tous!!! Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est encourageant! Sans vous, cette fic serait allée nulle part! ^___^ 

  
  
~Elsy 


	3. I

Allez lire les résultats du sondage avant de lire ceci! 

  
** Auteure : ** Elsy   
** Titre : ** Apparences   
** Genre : ** Romance/Angst   
** Spoilers : ** Les quatre premiers tomes.   
** Avertissements : ** PG pour le moment, mais je pense que ça va monter pour les autres chapitres et il va avoir présence de slash dans les futures chapitres! Pas d'homophobes ici!   
** Résumé : ** " _ The boy who lived _ " a disparu…mais il revient plus que changé. Qu'est-il arrivé à notre héro?   
** Disclaimer : ** Rien à moi, tout à JKR et cie.   
** Note : ** Le voici, le voilà!!! Ok, je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais ça ira. Je suis toujours en train d'essayer de trouver une BONNE intrigue, mais ça avance pas très vite… :P en tout cas. Pour le reste de la fic, les personnages vont être TRÈS OOC parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les fanfics, alors prenez garde! Maintenant, faites place à l'histoire!   
  


~*~*~ 

  
  


** Chapitre Premier **

  
  


Le vent balayait sa cape, révélant sa élégante robe de sorcier noire et lui donnant des ailes d'ébènes qui se fondaient dans le sombre décor. C'était la nuit, une nuit obscure qui avait les étoiles pour seule lumière. Le jeune homme qui se tenait immobile devant l'enceinte de Hogwarts ne semblait pas préoccupé par cette noirceur, au contraire, il était dans son élément. 

Il se décida finalement à s'avancer et il franchit le seuil. 

Une sorte d'aura lumineuse l'enveloppa pendant un instant, puis disparut. Il eu un sourire satisfait, on lui avait permit l'entré. 

S'enveloppant dans les ombres, il marcha silencieusement vers le château. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les immenses portes, il cogna trois fois. 

Une des portes s'ouvrit et une femme à l'allure habituellement sévère, mais anxieuse pour cette occasion, apparut. 

Elle le vit et cilla plusieurs fois avec des yeux qui ne voulaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient. 

Le jeune homme de 15 ans lui était familier, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre que c'était... " _ Non, ça ne peut être lui, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que je connais déjà... _ " pensa-t-elle, détaillant son visage. 

De sombres cheveux lissés par en arrière contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau et des yeux verts émeraude la regardaient froidement avec une lueur amusée. Une bouche rouge était tirée en un sourire dangereux et ses traits fins étaient parfaits, sauf pour une cicatrice en éclair qui lui barrait le front. Un visage si familier, en même temps si différent... 

- Bonsoir Minerva, dit-il d'une voix suave. 

La dénommée Minerva le fixait avec stupeur et ses minces lèvres tremblèrent en prononçant ces paroles : 

- H-Ha-rry P-Pot-tter…? 

- Le seul et l'unique! lui répondit-il en riant. 

Le cœur de la pauvre sorcière cessa de battre. Non, c'était impossible, absolument impossible…le garçon avait été enlevé par Voldemort…il ne pouvait pas être ici, sain, sauf et souriant! Il était mort, tué par un être inhumain qui ployait sous le désir de vengeance… 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Minerva? Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme! rit-il. 

L'interpellée pâlit encore plus. 

- Comment? murmura-t-elle faiblement. 

- Comment quoi, ma chère? le sourire s'élargit, révélant des canines démesurées. 

- Co-comment est-ce cela possible? 

Son interlocuteur eu un autre rire cruel et des frissons traversèrent la sorcière. 

- Vous pouvez garder un secret? il se pencha sur son côté droit et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille, Tout est possible quand on est au service de Lord Voldemort, _ ma chère _ , et mon cas ne fait pas exception. 

Il se redressa doucement, toujours le même sourire terrifiant affiché sur son visage. Elle le fixa, horrifiée. 

- Non! Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter! C'est impossible! Tout cela n'est que mensonge! s'exclama-t-elle. 

Le jeune homme éclata à nouveau de rire. 

- Ma pauvre professeur Mcgonagall! La vérité vous choque tant? Nous allons donc y remédier. 

Avant que la directrice-adjointe de Hogwarts ait pu réagir, il tira une baguette de sa manche et la brandit sur elle, souriant comme un dément. 

- _ Petrificus Totalus! _

Elle s'écroula au sol sous le sort du saucisson. 

- Vous ne voulez pas me croire? Alors je vais vous rendre un service, je vous mentirai, pour le confort de votre pathétique santé mentale et je vous aiderai à garder mon secret. Une pierre, deux coups, n'est-ce pas? 

Paniquée, elle ne pu que rouler ses deux dans leurs orbites, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. 

Il la regarda avec une pitié feinte, secouant la tête avec un faux soupir. 

- Je crois que la seule solution soit qu'on ne se souvienne pas de cela, n'est-ce pas? _ Oblivate! _

~*~*~ 

Ils l'avaient jeté là. 

Là, dans ce sinistre cachot, où les fenêtre n'existaient pas, où les murs rapprochés étouffaient les cris et les pleurs, où le froid pénétrait le corps meurtri, où le noir étendait sa lourde couverture sur les sens. 

Là où il attendait sa mort. 

Harry Le sentait. Trop bien même. Sa présence lui brûlait la cicatrice, lui donnait des cauchemars encore plus horribles, le noyait dans une mer de peurs et d'angoisses. 

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmené ici et pourtant, des années auraient semblé plus courtes. 

Il n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié, ne s'était pas débattu, n'avait rien fait. Dès que le Death Eater était entré, il avait su que c'était la fin, inutile de continuer à se battre. 

Pourquoi? 

Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, parce que tout semblait sans espoir, parce qu'il était enfermé, parce qu'il... 

Parce qu'il avait vu les yeux bleus cristal le regarder, le _ pénétrer. _

De si beaux yeux bleus cristal... 

Non. 

Non, non et non... 

Il ne pouvait pas... 

Ne devait pas... 

Harry lâcha un sanglot étranglé. 

Personne ne l'entendit. 

~*~*~ 

Minerva sentit un sol dur sous elle alors qu'elle prenait doucement conscience. Étrangement, un brouillard enveloppait sa tête assaillie par une de ces migraines atroce et en même temps, elle était proie à un curieux étourdissement qui la laissait dans un état euphorique. Quelqu'un était à côté d'elle, elle le sentait et cela ne la rassura point. 

Lentement, très lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que…? dit-elle faiblement. 

Sa vision floue distingua des murs... un plafond trop haut pour être vus... une immense porte ouverte sur les dehors de Hogwarts…et un jeune homme à son chevet, le visage inquiet. 

Le Hall d'entrée... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle se souvenait que... que... Ah oui! 

Une alarme avait averti les habitants de Hogwarts qu'il y avait un intrus. Albus l'avait convoquée en lui disant que le sortilège d'identification avait laissé entrer une personne qui avait la même empreinte magique que Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait été enlevé par Voldemort il y a environ 6 semaines. 

" _ Impossible! _ ", s'était-elle dit. Ils avaient envoyé plusieurs secoureurs à la recherche du jeune sorcier, notamment Severus Snape, mais aucun n'était revenu, alors comment pouvait-il apparaître miraculeusement à Hogwarts? Il devait sûrement être mort aux mains de Voldemort. 

Le directeur lui avait ensuite demandé d'aller ouvrir la porte, ce à quoi elle refusa catégoriquement. Mais elle s'était vite fait convaincre par le vieil sorcier qui savait choisir ses mots et elle avait dû aller vers le Hall d'entrée, l'appréhension tordant ses entrailles. 

Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu des cognements secs sur une des portes, d'avoir approché lentement et ouvert le grand panneau de bois massif et ... plus rien. 

Mais comment est-ce que cela pouvait-il? Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, elle en avait le sentiment...pourtant, la chose lui échappait. Elle était sûre qu'elle oubliait quelque chose de important...mais quoi? Une petite voix familière la sortit rapidement de sa rêverie. 

- Professeur! Vous êtes enfin réveillée! Dieu soit loué, vous m'avez fait si peur! 

Les yeux à demis-clos de la professeur de Métamorphose s'agrandirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix. 

- Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? cria-t-elle presque tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever et à s'appuyer sur l'un des murs. 

- Je me suis enfuit avec l'aide du professeur Snape! Il est malheureusement mort, répondit-il sombrement, faisant une pause avant de continuer. Je suis venu à Hogwarts et lorsque vous m'avez ouvert la porte, vous vous êtes évanouie. 

La confusion brouilla son esprit. Elle? S'évanouir? Peut-être que le choc de voir " _ the boy who lived _ " avait vraiment été trop fort. Elle n'était plus aussi jeune qu'elle ne le croyait, mais de la à perdre conscience... Pourtant, le jeune homme devant elle attirait la confiance et il semblait sincère. 

- Comment? Mais cela fait des lustres que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui! Quant est-il mort? demanda-t-elle finalement de façon précipitée, achetant son histoire. 

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, paraissant se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. 

" _ Pauvre garçon _ ." pensa Minerva. 

- Le mois passé, déclara-t-il enfin. 

- Mais alors, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces dernières semaines? 

L'adolescent fixa timidement ses pieds. 

- Avant de mourir, professeur Snape m'a dit que les alentours de Hogwarts allaient être surveillés et que je me ferais sûrement attraper si je venais trop tôt. Il m'a dit que je devais me cacher pendant un instant. Je suis allé chercher un peu d'argent chez Gringotts et je l'ai changé en argent muggle. J'ai erré dans Londres pendant tout ce temps. Je me sentais perdu au début, mais je me suis vite adapté. J'ai pu trouver du travail et un appartement pour un mois, puis finalement, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de revenir. 

- Bien, suivez-moi, Mr Potter, il faut que je vous emmène chez le directeur pour que vous nous racontiez tout cela en détails, déclara-t-elle et d'un claquement de doigts, la porte ouverte se referma derrière les deux sorciers qui se mirent en route. 

Le chemin était toujours le même que celui que le jeune sorcier avait emprunté la dernière fois, après la mort de Cédric et, pendant que leur pas faisaient échos dans les corridors vides, l'aînée observa son compagnon. 

Elle avait devant elle un jeune homme qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au garçon quelque peu maladroit qu'elle connaissait. 

Cet adolescent lui aurait semblé attirant si ce n'était de ses soixante-neuf ans. Il avait des cheveux ébènes impeccablement plaqués par en arrière et des vêtements très élégants. Son visage fin avait une pâle peau lisse et de grands yeux verts étincelants. Il avançait avec confiance et ses gestes semblaient plus lestes, ce qui était vraiment étrange pour un adolescent en pleine croissance. Mais la célèbre cicatrice était toujours là, révélant son identité. 

C'était louche, Harry Potter ne pouvait apparaître aussi facilement! Certes, le garçon était spécial, mais au point de revenir alors que tout espoirs de le retrouver semblaient perdus? Et ce changement... sans la voix et la cicatrice, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Où étaient les fameuses lunettes que tout Potter portait? Et cette coupe de cheveux... elle lui allait très bien, mais elle alimentait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. 

- Mr Potter, j'ai remarqué que vous avez beaucoup changé, il y a-t-il des choses que j'ignore et que je devrais savoir? demanda finalement la sorcière. 

- Avec l'argent que je me suis fait, j'ai pu changer mon apparence, répondit-il en rougissant, je porte des lentilles de contact maintenant et j'ai une nouvelle garde-robe. 

- Je vois… En parlant de votre garde-robe, où sont vos affaires? 

La directrice-adjointe remarqua que les mains de Harry tordaient nerveusement le tissu de soie noire de sa cape. 

- Ils sont chez moi. Je...euh...j'aurais voulu rester encore une semaine à mon appartement vu que les classes ne sont pas encore commencées. 

- Seul le directeur peut décider de cela, Mr Potter. 

Le jeune homme acquiesça. 

Le reste de la route se déroula en silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille, la professeur de Métamorphose prononça le mot de passe.* 

La gargouille s'écarta et les deux entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, l'un d'eux plus anxieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. 

~*~*~ 

La rencontre avec Dumbledore se passa plutôt bien. Ou plutôt le début de la rencontre fut extrêmement tendu jusqu'à ce que le vieux sénile avale l'histoire. 

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant du bureau. Mcgonagall était restée chez le Directeur et le jeune sorcier se trouvait à présent seul. 

" _ Il est temps de retourner au bercail _ ." pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Il se mit en route vers la sortie. 

Tout était arrangé à présent. Le Directeur avait accepté sa demande et dans une semaine, le Griffindor irait sur le Hogwarts Express pour retourner à une autre année d'études, sauf que cette année-ci allait être plus riche en rebondissements que les autres et ce n'était pas peu dire... 

~*~*~ 

- Vous m'avez appelé, Maître? 

- Oui. 

L'homme vêtu d'une robe noire s'approcha du trône et s'agenouilla pour ensuite baiser l'ourlet de la robe de soie que Lord Voldemort portait. 

Il se trouvait dans une pièce richement meublée. Chaque recoin de cette salle répandait l'impression d'opulence et ceci rendit le sorcier nerveux. 

Dans toute Sa puissance(" _ et Sa Laideur, _ " se dit Severus), Lord Voldemort Se tenait assis devant lui. Le regardant d'une manière caluculatirce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres abordait un sourire malicieux en coin. 

Severus se relava finalement. 

- Quels sont vos désirs Maître? demanda le serviteur. 

- Je veux que tu me prouves ta loyauté, mon cher. Tu ne fais que revenir dans le cercle et je veux être sûr que je peux te faire confiance, déclara son Interlocuteur. 

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, _ MyLord _? dit Severus avec hésitation, il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. 

- Tu es un expert en Potions, ce qui me faut exactement. Je veux que tu me prépare une potion de _ Compos Aetas Mutare _. 

- Mais, Maître-! protesta-t-il. 

- Il n'y pas de mais, es-tu loyal? Le coupa durement Voldemort. 

Le Maître des Potions ne pu que acquiescer. 

- Bien, alors je te donne trois jour pour me la préparer et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que la potion ne sera pas prête. 

D'un claquement de doigts, la salle se transforma et en laboratoire et Il disparut sans que Severus ait pu dire autre chose. 

~*~*~ 

Après le départ de Minerva, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Fawkes qui était perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Tout en flattant l'oiseau, le sorcier pensa aux nouveaux évènements qui venaient de se passer. 

Il avait semblé accablé par les nouvelles de la mort de son espion, mais tout n'était qu'un acte. Le Directeur de Hogwarts ne se faisait pas d'illusions, la guerre ne tardait pas à devenir ouverte et venaient avec elle les pertes. Harry Potter avait été une de ces pertes les plus désastreuses, mais il était miraculeusement revenu. 

La mort de Severus était déplorable, mais l'aide que le Griffindor apporterait serait d'une plus grande utilité. Certes, les intentions du jeune homme avaient semblées douteuses mais Albus fut vite convaincu par sa sincérité. Il allait tous les mener à la gloire, de cela, le vieil homme en était certain. 

Il arrêta de flatter le phoenix et, se tournant vers sa gauche, prononça une formule en levant la main. La porte de l'armoire vitrée qui se tenait à côté de son bureau s'ouvrit et une urne contenant un liquide argent en sortit. L'objet flotta jusqu'à son bureau et se posa devant le Directeur. 

Albus pointa sa baguette à son temple, puis l'éloigna après un court instant. Un fils argenté s'y colla et sombra dans le liquide argenté lorsque le sorcier l'y trempa. 

Le contenu de la Pensine tourbillonna pendant un instant et redevint tranquille. 

Le vieil homme soupira en recommençant à passer sa main sur son oiseaux, de nouvelles rides allaient s'ajouter aux autres déjà nombreuses. 

  
  


** ~fin du chapitre premier~ **

  
  
* Ça ne me tentais pas de trouver un mot de passe… -_- 

Voilà! Un autre chapitre de fait! ^o^ 

Un gros merci à ** Khellar ** , ma beta! Et un autre à ** Dixie ** , ma meilleure amie et conseillère! ^__^ 

Quand à vous, chers lecteurs(ou seulement lectrices; les gars n'aiment pas les slashs :P), la suite va arriver dans environ 3 semaines! Désolé, mais les examens sont là. Je vais tenter de le poster plus tôt quand même. En attendant, vous pouvez vous contenter de laisser une ptite review et aller lire les autres fics dans mon profil et aller sur _ fictionpress.com _ pour lire mes trucs originals! 

Merci d'avoir lu ceci et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. 

  
  
  
Elsy~ 

  



	4. II

  
** Auteure : ** Elsy   
** Titre : ** Apparences   
** Genre : ** Romance/Angst   
** Spoilers : ** Les quatre premiers tomes _seulement_.   
** Avertissement : ** PG pour le moment.   
** Résumé : ** " _The boy who lived_ " a disparu...mais il revient plus que changé. Qu'est-il arrivé à  notre héro?   
** Disclaimer : ** Rien à  moi, tout à  JKR et cie.   
** Note : ** *rire nerveux* ^^" désolée pour le TRÈS gros retard...c'est que j'était très occupée(l'excuse habituelle...¬.¬) et que le cinquième livre m'a mit dans un GROS "_writer's block_"...en tout cas j'ai pu écrire un début de chapitre assez décent et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus...Gomen -_-   
  


~*~*~ 

  
  


** Chapitre Second **

  
  


" _ ** Le Miraculeux Survivant Survit À Nouveau! ** _

Harry Potter, le Survivant et seul espoir contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour!!! Après avoir été kidnappé par Vous-Savez-Qui au début de cet été et présumé mort, Potter a réapparu à  Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie six semaines plus tard, apparemment sans blessures. 

En fait, le directeur lui-même nous a révélé que le jeune Potter était revenu à  Hogwarts il y a une semaine, mais a refusé tout interview. Notre Héro a-t-il encore contré les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui? 

Une interview avec un membre du ministère rapporte que... " 

  
Il arrêta de lire, le coeur battant terriblement fort contre sa cage thoracique. Harry était _vivant_! Il était sain et sauf! 

Poussant un soupir, il reposa le journal dans le kiosque, ne s'intéressant nullement à  ce que le ministère avait encore à  dire de faux sur Harry. Il n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami n'était pas mort! Toute ces semaines passées dans un voile de tristesse... 

Cela faisait déjà  une semaine que Harry était revenu, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas écrit pour le rassurer? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à  lui... 

- Ron! 

L'interpellé se retourna, regardant Ginny qui courrait vers lui à  travers la foule des passants de Diagon Alley. Finalement arrivé devant Flourish & Blotts, le magasin devant lequel Ron se tenait, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny? On devait se rejoindre dans une heure... dit Ron d'un ton nonchalant. 

La famille Weasley (excluant les fils qui ne faisaient plus leurs études à  Hogwarts) était venu en se calme dimanche faire les emplettes pour la rentrée scolaire et s'était ensuite séparée en se donnant rendez-vous chez Flourish & Blotts. Ron était partit avec sa soeur mais ils s'étaient finalement séparés pour que Ginny puisse faire des achats plus personnels. 

Elle reprit enfin son souffle, mais dut crier pour se faire entendre alors que la foule devenait soudainement très bruyante. 

- Il y a une attaque! Ron! Il faut vite rentrer à  la maison! Des Death Eaters sont dans la rue! 

- Quoi?! Mais je n'ai pas de Floo Powder! Comment--" 

- J'en ai toujours sur moi, le coupa-t-elle précipitamment, depuis Son retour, je transporte un petit sachet! Vite, trouvons une cheminée publique! 

Déconcerté, Ron acquiesça et suivit sa soeur qui se précipitait dans la foule qui commençait à  paniquer. 

C'était le délire, tout le monde avançait en courant et sans se préoccuper de leurs alentours. Ron reçu plusieurs coups et tomba presque trois fois, pire, il commençait à  perdre sa soeur de vue... 

- Ginny! cria-t-il au-dessus de la masse de gens en panique, Ginny! Je ne te v--", quelqu'un lui donna un coup, aïe! Ginny! Gin--! On le poussa dans le dos et il bascula vers l'avant. 

Des mains le saisirent juste à  temps et le tira vers le côté, hors du troupeau de sorciers et sorcières fuyant vers le mur de brique du Leaky Cauldron. 

Se collant contre un mur pour ne pas être happé par eux, Ron tourna la tête pour voir son sauveur : un garçon de onze ans aux cheveux blond qui s'accotait également sur le mur. 

- Merci! lança-t-il, mais il douta que le garçon ait pu l'entendre par-dessus le chaos de la foule. 

Après un long moment, le pire semblait avoir finalement passé car les gens se faisaient moins nombreux à  présent et ils purent se joindre à  eux aussi pour fuir avec moins de risque. 

Pendant qu'il courait, Ron se demanda comment il allait rentrer, il n'avait pas de Floo Powder, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie et il ne pensait pas que les autres l'attendraient dans le Leaky Cauldron alors qu'il y avait une attaque. Peut-être le Knight Bus...? 

Il fut vite sorti de ses pensés par un cris de douleur qui se fit entendre à  côté de lui et quelqu'un tomba au sol. Il ne se retourna pas et couru encore plus vite, si cela était possible. Pourquoi est-ce que la rue était aussi longue? 

- _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! Attrapez-en le plus possible! Il faut qu'on le retrouve! _Stupefy_! cria une froide voix. 

Les Death Eaters! Ils étaient juste derrière... Ron couru en zigzag, pour pouvoir éviter le plus de sort possible. Une autre personne devant lui fut descendue et il sauta par-dessus, ne ralentissant aucunement. 

"_ Qui, le? Harry? _" se demanda-t-il " _Et que fait le ministère?! Ils sont supposés assurer notre sécurité... _" pensa-t-il avec amertume, mais quelque chose le frappa; pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne Transplanaient pas pour fuir? Était-ce pour cela que le ministère prenait autant de temps pour venir? Alors, cela voulait dire qu'un sort d'Anti-Transplanation avait été..." 

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa pensée, il fut frappé d'un sort et tomba face contre terre. 

  
  


** ~fin de la première partie du chapitre second~ **

  
  
** Notes de la fin: **

Encore une fois je remerçie ma beta, **Khellar**, et tous les revieweurs!!! 

  
** Alyde11 : ** Thank you! I'm happy that you chose to read my story! and actually, your french is very good for an american!*wink* hope you enjoyed this (first part of)chapter! 

** chen : ** Merci!^__^ 

** celine.s : ** ah...c une surprise! Mais je pense que ça commence à  être un peu évident...mais bon, voilà la suite!^.^ 

** ZOÏD : ** La voilà ! cbr, je pense pas que vouloir beaucoup de scènes slash c'est avoir un esprit tordu, mais je doute que tu l'est de toute façon! cbr   
Merci pour l'intéret que tu porte à  ma fic!! Et tes suspicions(est-ce un mot?? ¬_¬") sont peut-être confirmées...en tout cas merci!*beam* 

** selphie : ** Merci, mais um...un slash ça veut dire une relation entre deux HOMMES...cbr, c'est pas grave, mais je ne ferait définitivement JAMAIS un couple Harry/McGonagall!!!(ew! het! XP) En tout cas, ça me fais plaisir que tu aille reviewer. 

  
Et pour mot de la fin, je suis désolée d'annoncer qu'il se peut que la prochaine partie arrive un peu tard(lisez: TRÈS tard ^^"), mais laissez des reviews en attendant!*wink* 

  
  
  
~Elsy 

  



End file.
